


knock before entering

by winkwonk (owleys)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gags, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Sex, blink and you'll miss it emotional arc, mum said it's my turn on the dom, there's a lot of foreplay btw, they really said sex to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owleys/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: Claude pays Hilda a late night visit. For completely innocent reasons, of course: he's delivering headache medicine, and stumbles upon more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. cold nights

**Author's Note:**

> t.w. for degradation, light breathplay, bdsm overtones in general

The night settled heavily around Claude as he strode out of the dining hall. Already, the warm fuzziness of the whiskey they’d been drinking was fading. Closing the door behind him, he suppressed a shiver, and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Sometimes, he regretted establishing their base in a monastery nestled high up in the mountains. 

As he descended the stairs, a sudden, frigid breeze pierced the many layers he had piled on. Claude huffed and hurried on past the greenhouse, all but throwing himself up the stairs into the relative warmth of the hallway outside the upstairs dorms. Feeling a bit better about the temperature, Claude began to whistle as he turned right and began strolling in the direction of Hilda’s room.

Despite it being over five years since they had slept in these dorms, the Golden Deer had all chosen to occupy their old rooms. It felt…wrong, somehow, to take any of the other rooms. He frowned, and shook the thought from his mind. It was just habit more than anything.

He slowed as he reached Hilda’s room. The door was securely closed, not that that had ever stopped him. Still, Claude knocked. “Hilda?” he asked quietly. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he checked that he still had the vial of dried flowers. “I have something for your migraine, if you need it.” He tried the doorknob. No luck. Maybe she was asleep?

He stood back with his hands in his pocket for a moment. After yet another silence, Claude pressed his ear against the door. “Hildaaa. You sure you’re okay?”

Straining his ears, he heard a muffled noise. He could’ve sworn it sounded like a moan. Jeez, she must be in pain, he thought. No time to waste then.

With lock picks in hand, Claude deftly picked the lock. As the door swung open, he stepped in, brandishing the vial. “No need to thank me…” He trailed off as he stared. Gaping, Claude nearly dropped the medicine, awkwardly juggling the vial to save it from shattering.

She wasn’t asleep, that he knew for sure. In fact, she was probably as far from sleeping as a person could be. Claude averted his eyes from her very naked body as she let out another moan through a piece of knotted cloth stuffed in her mouth. Her head was thrown back, exposing the curve of her neck. Sweat beaded her forehead over the black strip she’d tied over her eyes.

He turned all the way around and stared very hard at the door he’d just been trying to get through, attempting to ignore the twitch of heat that rushed down past his stomach. Blinking rapidly, he couldn’t get the picture of her out of his mind.

She’d been kneeling on her bed, fingers buried inside her…self. And she’d even trussed herself up with rope, wound around her torso and her arms. No wonder she’d been buying loads of the stuff the last time they went to town together. Claude could feel his heart-rate rapidly accelerating as his mind continued to conjure the sight of her.

He floundered for a second between leaving, and turning around to do…to do what? He could feel the tightness coiling at the pit of his stomach. Breath hitching in his throat, he decided on tucking tail and running before she realised he was there. It would save them both a mortifying conversation later.

The door clicked shut as Claude eased it closed. Then, he hurried down the hall towards his room, stripping his coat off as he walked. He was suddenly feeling very, very warm.

*

Over the next few days, Claude found himself avoiding Hilda more and more. How could he tell his best friend that he had just seen her both naked and walked in on her engaging in that? Not to mention the fact that just glimpsing her, even fully clothed as she normally was, was enough to make his body stiffen in all the wrong places.

Eventually though, she accosted him outside the library as he was shuffling out laden with books. “Claude.” Peering at her over the stack, he saw her blocking his path, a hand on her hip. Uh oh. She sounded pissed, which he wasn’t not expecting. But still.

“Hey there, Hilda.” He flashed her a smile as he tried to sidle past her, but she stepped back into his path. The books teetered on their pile.

“Oh no you don’t. You’ve avoided me for three days, Claude! Three!” She threw three fingers in his face as extra emphasis. 

He managed a grin, though he knew it was far too sheepish than what he’d intended. “I’ve been pretty busy.” His voice wavered.

Watching her expression grow angrier, he knew that she hadn’t accepted that answer at all. It wasn’t his fault that he could never properly lie to her. He gulped.

“Sure you have.” Her voice was terse, and she crossed her arms. “But really, what’s going on?”

Claude pressed his lips together, staring at a spot on the wall just to the left of her head. If he looked at her for too long, he would remember things that he did not need to be thinking of right that moment. 

Too late. He was suddenly, exceedingly grateful for the loose fit of his trousers.

“Claude,” she prompted, eyes narrowed.

His eyes snapped back to hers, and then away again. “I—Uh.” How in the world was he going to get out of this one? Either he could upset her further by badly lying his way out of it, or he could be an adult and have the difficult conversation with his best friend.

Her nostrils flared as she sighed heavily and uncrossed her arms. “I promise I won’t be mad—well, I won’t be that mad. Whatever it is.”

“Okay, fine. Fine!” Claude sucked a breath through gritted teeth. “Help me take these books back to my room and we can talk in private.”

“Back to your room so you can weasel away? No way. We’re talking in my room; you can carry those back later.” All he could do was nod weakly. She held out a hand, and he handed her a third of the stack. Just the fact that she was accepting anything was a large enough miracle. He couldn’t expect her to do an equal amount of work as him as well.

By the time they reached Hilda’s room in furtive silence, Claude was sure he had experienced the full range of human emotion, from sheer terror to giddy hope. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea of being with Hilda both emotionally and physically. He just wasn’t sure how they could transition past the whole ‘best-friend-and-retainer’ dynamic that had been going on for over five years.

Also, he genuinely couldn’t remove the image of her naked and bound from the inside of his eyelids. The fact that he’d walked in on her wanking was sure to complicate any manoeuvres he might have planned. Especially because of the sheer hotness of it all. In fact, thinking about it as they walked had made him so flustered that he hadn’t even felt the bone-deep cold that Fódlan nights usually brought him.

He dropped the stack of books on the floor and perched on her bed, poised for escape. She shut the door and stalked over, arms crossed across her chest in a way that very unfairly highlighted two of the best aspects of her body. Claude subtly dropped his hands over his lap.

“Well?” she said sharply. 

Claude released a heavy breath. There was really no way he could get out of this now. “You know when you left dinner early because of that migraine?” He said it slowly, as if the words pained him. Which they did.

She nodded, gesturing for him to go on. “Well…I came to give you migraine medicine…” He trailed off, watching her closely. The angry slant of her brows was transforming into a wide-eyed realisation. She turned away sharply, her hair swishing. “Do you want me to go on?” he asked softly.

“No! Of course not!” She whirled around. Her cheeks were flushed the reddest he had ever seen them, brighter than her hair even. “I can’t believe—You bastard! With those awful lock-picks!”

She raised a hand as if to slap him and he jolted, scrambling backwards on her bed, holding up placating hands. “Believe me, I wouldn’t have come in if I knew you were doing that!” The mattress shifted beneath him as Hilda gave chase, and he jumped the end of the bed to land on the floor.

“I swear, Claude, I’m going to murder you!” He pressed himself against the wall as she followed him off the bed, her hands searching for bloody vengeance.

He fixed his eyes on the door, before glancing back at her and shouting, “I’m sorry, okay! I don’t know what I could have done!” He tried to inch sideways, but she slammed an arm against the wall beside him. Claude froze.

This close to her, he could see the twin crests in her eyes. Warmth emanated from her body from where she was pressed close to him. She was breathing heavily, cheeks still flushed a vivid red. If he tilted his vision just a tiny bit further down, he could probably make out her chest heaving. He fixed his eyes on hers to prevent any straying.

She sighed under her breath, then dislodged her arm from the poor wall beside his head. “Sorry. That’s…mortifying. For both of us.”

For what was probably the dozenth time that week, he had no idea what to say to her. It was frustrating, to say the least. “Yeah, you can say that again.” He laughed weakly at the joke, and she grinned.

He noticed that she was still standing very close, what with the two of them wedged in the space between her bed and the wall. The thought made his heartbeat uneven. He swallowed an extremely thick lump in his throat. Realising his gaze was shifting downwards, Claude cleared his throat and attempted to extricate himself from the situation by stepping to his right.

If he had been paying attention to more than the bare skin of Hilda’s shoulders, he would have noticed the books that he had very carelessly left on the floor earlier. A hoarse scream escaped him as his foot skidded away, taking him with it. With an incredible and unusual grace, he managed to cartwheel his arms right into Hilda’s shoulder.

She grabbed at his waist. Instead of the intended effect of steadying him, the motion just threw him further into the fall. They both hit the end of her bed with a thump, followed by a prompt rendezvous with the floor.

Claude blinked away the black spots crowding his vision. He was sprawled on the floor, with a hand somehow tangled in one of Hilda’s ponytails. She was lying on top of him, their chests smashed together; he could feel her breathing against him. Could feel her generous curves pressed up against him in all his most sensitive places.

She laughed, probably at his expression. He managed a shocked chuckle, which quickly coalesced into uncontrollable giggling. As they laughed together, she let her head fall against his shoulder. Claude stiffened as her lips brushed his neck, the giggles dying on his lips. He coughed awkwardly and pulled away as far as he could with her practically pinning him to the ground.

She rapidly sat up and separated her hair from his fingers, eyes snagging on a point somewhere to his right. He tried to ignore the pang that struck him from the sudden absence of her warmth. “So,” she started. “Does that mean you’ll stop giving me the cold shoulder?” 

He nodded, a grin breaking through the dazed nervousness. “And I’ll try to knock louder next time I want to come in.” They smiled at each other a moment, before he added, “Why couldn’t you hear me, by the way?” The question had been bothering him for days. He’d entertained the notion that she had perhaps heard him and kept going—it was a pretty hot notion, he had to admit. Seeing her reaction now, though, it was clear she had had no idea he’d been there.

She flushed again, eyes darting to his and then away again. “I, uh, had my ears plugged.” At his quizzical look, she said hurriedly, “It makes it more intense.”

Claude nodded slowly, trying not to think about the fact that it left her more in the dark if someone were to, say, touch her. The downward pulsing of blood had intensified—he was somehow more stiff than he had been already.

“Anyway, Ihavetogonow!” he blurted, jumping to his feet. As he snatched up the books scattered all over the floor, Hilda didn’t protest. She just handed him the few books that were close to her. 

“Goodnight!” called Claude as he practically ran out the door. He glanced back to see her waving, a smirk tugging at her lips. With the smugness of that smile, he guessed that maybe she wasn’t so unaware of the state of his stiffness.

The thought only served to spur him away faster.

*

The sun was oppressively hot as Claude dragged himself out of the training ground. His fingers were going numb from drawing and redrawing, and his arms felt like they were going to fall off at any second. Failnaught was impossibly heavy over his shoulder. 

Right. He deserved a trip to the sauna after all of that. Changing course, he staggered up the stairs and through the doorway into the antechamber of the sauna-house. As he sidled towards the right side of the curtain that divided the room in two, he heard movement coming from the other side. 

Hilda appeared from the steam. Claude was quick to notice that she was wearing just a towel. He trailed his gaze up her arms, across her shoulders, to her neck, then her face. Noticing him gawping, she grinned. “You’ve already seen what’s underneath, I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that.” 

Claude mirrored her cat-like smile. “A man can only hope for a second glimpse.” He clasped his hands behind his head, feeling quite smug about that one.

She laughed. It was a miracle how well time tempered embarrassment; they’d been joking about The Event for a good week now. “That was a good try, but you’re going to have to do better if you want more of this.”

He sidled closer, much closer. Lowering his voice, he whispered against her ear, “Well, if you’re willing to give that good try a chance, I’ll meet you at my room in five.”

Claude could feel the pull of her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, tangle a hand in her hair, maybe grasp that slender neck of hers. But he just stepped back, gave her a heavy stare.

She tilted her head, a hand still securely wrapped around the top of her towel. “Maybe I’ll be seeing you in five, then.”

Claude watched as she turned and ambled out the door. As soon as the latch clicked shut, he released a deep breath. A laugh bubbled up from his throat. How he had managed that, he didn’t know.

He all but ran back to his room after a hurried bath. The pain of training was quickly forgotten as he paced back and forth in his room, wearing only a pair of cotton trousers and a loose shirt. He hoped she was coming naked. Or maybe she just wouldn’t come at all? No, Hilda wouldn’t do that. Unless she was just messing with him? He’d messed with her enough over the years that it wouldn’t be unreasonable for her to be looking for revenge.

Claude ran a hand through his hair, exhaling hard. He hadn’t felt this boyish in years.

The flirting had never meant much: a comment here or there, some quick banter, maybe a theatrical compliment. Not until it did begin to mean more than he had meant it to. He just had to hope that it meant something to her too.

A knock at the door interrupted his rapid-firing of questions and answers. He froze, heart leaping into his throat. Here goes.

“Come in.”


	2. somewhere new

Walking out of the sauna-house into the blinding sun, Hilda had to stop herself from pumping a fist and risking looking like an absolute idiot. How long had they been skirting around each other? Flirting like it was a joke? Slept in the same bed, waking up wrapped in each other’s arms? She’d seen him shirtless. He’d seen much more of her than was decent for a lady of her standing. They had nothing left to hide from one another, except maybe this one thing. 

But this was her chance to change that. Hilda couldn’t help the massive grin that slapped itself to her face.

She still couldn’t believe it had taken him walking in on her wanking—her wanking and tied-up, as well. She laughed out loud to herself, and began walking faster back to the dorms. 

The five minutes past in a snap. She found herself outside his door early, staring at it. She'd rushed getting ready, throwing on whatever she'd wear normally. Tugging at the hem of her skirt, she swallowed. Shifted the bag of, er, goodies under her arm.

Finally, Hilda mustered the courage to step forward and knock. Holding her breath, she waited for a response. 

“Come in.”

Heart beating out of time, Hilda stepped inside, eyes already searching for Claude. He was standing in front of her, his hair loose, a small smile perched on his lips. They stared at one another, drifting closer. She saw him gulp as she seized his shirt in fists, the bag thrown carelessly on the bed. 

She drew his shirt over his head, eyes sweeping over the skin being revealed. Heat throbbed in a lightning shot down her stomach. “I've, uh, got my things. If you'd like to tie me up.” She bit her bottom lip at the slow nod he gave her, an almost predatory stare eating her up.

She reached for him, guided him to the bed, sat him down. Then, she began to slowly strip. She undid the laces of her corset, letting it slide down her legs to puddle on the floor. He was practically eating her up with his gaze. Her hands found the clasps on the collar of her dress, along the side of her skirt. Goosebumps trailed up her skin as she stood before Claude in only her underthings and her boots. 

Hilda sauntered towards him, pressed herself into his lap. He was already hard as anything against her arse. “I’ve got to take these off,” she murmured, loosening the laces of her boots and then peeling them off. She let them fall to the floor with a gentle thump, as Claude’s hands snaked around her torso, coming to rest on her breasts. He squeezed gently, making her arch against him with a quiet groan. She could feel him throbbing against her. 

Then, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto his bed. He was lying on top of her in an instant. She smirked, pushing him off her and rolling away. “I’m not that easy, you know,” she said with a tilt of her head. He grinned, eyes darkening. 

“Neither am I.” He seized her by the ankle, dragging her towards him. She grappled with him as he clutched at her thighs, hands hot against her skin. A moan slipped from her lips as he reached higher still up her legs, thumbs brushing the edges of her heat. 

She nearly sank into the intoxicating sensation of his touch, but she wasn’t going without a fight. “I’m going to choke you now,” she warned him, a grin curving her lips. 

He inclined his head, hair falling into his eyes. “Go ahead.” He was smiling a similar, roguish smile.

Hilda leaned forward and wrapped her hands around the top of his neck, squeezing. It only made him clutch her legs tighter, his thumbs now circling closer and closer to her slit. Her vision shuttered as her eyes briefly rolled back. She thrust herself towards him, a whimper rising high at the back of her throat.

His hands were scrabbling for the clasp of her top now. With her nipples now exposed, she tugged at his trousers, moaning through her teeth as she found him bare beneath them. Grasping him tightly in her hands, she grinned wickedly at his barely suppressed groan. Before he could blink, she had him beneath her. Straddling him, she ground herself onto him as she reached backwards for the bag she had brought with her.

Claude jolted upward, crushing himself against her and making her moan horribly loud. She dropped the coil of rope she’d been fishing out. His hands found her breasts and squeezed. Thumbs and forefingers pinching her nipples. She moaned again, head thrown back.

“My turn to choke you,” he said with a smirk. 

“Try me,” she retorted. He gave her nipples a flick. She whimpered as heat rushed through her body.

He fitted a hand around her throat. The other searched for the rope that she had dropped. Light-headed, Hilda seized him in her hands and began teasing strokes along his length. He shuddered, hand coming loose. She took advantage of the moment and jumped to her feet, a new length of rope in hand. 

“You’re annoyingly persistent for someone usually so lazy, you know that?”

Hilda blew him a kiss, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage. “I’m only persistent when it comes to you.”

He laughed. Then, he lunged towards her with no warning, grabbing her face by the chin and tugging her towards him. His mouth caught her lips. She melted against him, and they were kissing. She sucked on his bottom lip hungrily, biting it for good measure. He groaned against her mouth, giving her an opening to slip her tongue through. As they began to kiss open-mouthed, his hands dragged themselves to her breasts. He began kneading them, making her knees buckle at the sudden force.

She moaned his name. Her hands ran up and down his back, along his waist and around to grasp his shoulders. One of Claude’s hands was gently pulling at the waistband of her underwear, drawing it over her hips and down her legs. 

She stepped out of her final piece of clothing. As they kissed, she hooked a leg over his hips. Began to grind her naked slit against him. He drew away from her, a smug grin overtaking his lips. “You haven’t earned that yet.”

Hilda bared her teeth. “I think you’ll find that I’m calling the shots here.” She launched herself towards him, a hand finding its way into his hair. He caught her nipple between his fingers and twisted, making her yelp.

“Are you now?” he said, grinning. In response, she grabbed his cock and squeezed. Relished the way he bit down his lip to suppress a whimper. “I can’t have you undermining my authority like this now, can I?” 

With one hand he seized her forearm. He brought the other around from his back, winding rope around her wrist before she could stop him. She tugged, but he held tight, knotting it with deft practice. “Do you make it a habit to tie up women that are clearly stronger than you?”

“If these women are clearly stronger, then how are they getting tied up in the first place?” he retorted as he pulled her close by the waist, wrenching her arms behind her back. She pushed against him, trying to free herself, but it was too late. He finished the knot, and her wrists were tied together behind her back.

Claude wasted no time in shoving her against the wall beside his desk. With her arms pinned behind her back, she couldn’t do much against him.

“You scoundrel!” she exclaimed, squirming against him. Despite her acting otherwise, the helplessness of her situation was making her throb. She could feel herself getting even wetter at the thought of being under his mercy. No way to escape as he ravaged her body.

A teasing smile played at his lips. “Don’t try to lie to me. You love this.” He ran a finger down her chest, skirting between her breasts to brush over the throbbing pulse between her legs. She groaned in frustration, thrusting toward his hand. “See? You're my whore now.” He leaned in and whispered under his breath, “I can call you that, right?”

She couldn't hide her smile as she nodded. “Alright!” he said. “You're my dirty little whore now.”

Hilda bit back a laugh. She upped her struggle against him, though shifting her shoulders did nothing against the weight pinning her to the wall. Unbeknownst to him, though, was the fact that she had undone the knot. It seemed he hadn't been as good as he'd thought. 

“We’ll see about that,” she muttered, before bringing her arms around to seize his shoulders. She slammed his back against the wall, his wrists pinned beside his head by her iron-grip. “What did I say?” she asked with a triumphant smile. The feel of the bare skin of his chest against hers was making her arms weak.

Claude winked. “Always so quick to claim victory, my dear Hilda.” With a burst of strength, he shoved against the wall and tackled her into his bed. She grappled with his hands. As they struggled, he was grinding himself against her, making her moan and shudder. 

With a particularly strong thrust against her clit, he made her go limp, a low moan escaping her. With one hand holding her wrists above her head, he found a new coil of rope. 

He manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, easily flipping her over to straddle her back. He roughly pulled her arms towards him. She struggled as he wrapped the rope around and around her wrists, each tug making her core pulse stronger. Finally, he made a final cinching knot around all of the coils of rope. “Brute!” Hilda hissed, trying to curl her fingers in a way that let her reach the knot. “Just admit that you couldn't bear to be beaten by me in a fair fight.”

“I think we need to put something in that big mouth of yours,” he said, smiling savagely. “I wonder…”

She strained to look over her shoulder as he rummaged around, whistling like an idiot all the while. She felt unbelievably helpless. Every movement just made her more aware of the way the rope around her wrists restricted her. 

“You don't mind if I gag you, right?” he asked cheerfully, dangling the familiar cloth in front of her. 

“Go on then. Can’t bear to hear me insulting you?” she taunted. 

She felt him shift on top of her as he leaned forward. The knot in the middle of the cloth was shoved unceremoniously into her mouth, between her teeth. He tugged hard, yanking the gag further into Hilda’s mouth.

She let out a humiliatingly loud whimper as she felt a gush of liquid make its way out of her. Then she made a garbled attempt at calling him a bastard. He tied the gag tightly behind her head, taking a moment to separate her hair from the cloth almost tenderly. “That's better,” he said, shooting her a smug smile..

Hilda mumbled a sound of indignation. He laughed and slapped her arse, making her moan through the gag. 

“Now, since I've started tying you up, I might as well finish the job.” He got off her to rummage through her bag. As soon as his weight was fully shifted off her back, she kneeled and clambered awkwardly to her feet. 

Before she could get anywhere, he seized her and manhandled her back to the bed. The mattress made a whump sound as she was forced back onto it. She blinked innocently up at him. He would have to tie her legs now as well, wouldn't he?

Predictably, he drawled, “I guess I'll have to tie your legs too, slut.” In response to this, she bent her legs at the knee and opened them as far as she could. Claude’s hungry stare made her heat clench even harder. “Definitely have to tie them now.”

He settled between her legs, his cock just separate from her. Reaching behind him, he brought her legs up to cradle his waist. Then with some crazy dexterity, he bound her ankles together. “Mmph,” she moaned as he cinched them tight, questing towards him so she could grind on him. 

“Nudge me three times with your ankle if it hurts or if you want to stop,” he whispered. “Or grunt three times through the gag. Whichever works.” He winked.

Then, he leaned heavily onto her chest. A shudder ran through her at the feel of her nipples rubbing against the ridges of his chest. The sensation was unbearable; she needed his hands on her burning skin. From behind his back he produced her collar—it was a belt that she had modified. The sight of it made her flush deeper. “Guess what I found,” he said as he gently reached around her neck to buckle the leather. 

Hilda let out a muffled whimper as he tightened it. “This good?” She nodded at his query, eyes rolling back at her utter helplessness.

He attached a piece of rope through the eyelet on the collar, and gave the makeshift lead an experimental tug. She moaned as her head was jerked sideways.

“And before I forget”—the black cloth Hilda used as a blindfold appeared in his hands—“I need to put this on you.”

She let him lift her head to tie the cloth over her eyes. The sudden darkness made her feel all the more vulnerable. He adjusted the cloth, fingers light against her skin.

“Now that you're all tied-up and helpless,” Claude murmured into her ear, “I'm going to fuck you.” His breath tickled, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. She felt him shift against her, the tip of his cock poised over her opening. She heard him spit on his hand. He stroked himself to spread it around, hand brushing up against her.

He latched his mouth onto her neck, teeth nipping as he sucked greedily. She jolted against him, legs jerking from their position tied around his waist. “Mmmmph,” she managed to moan through the gag. Eyelids shivering against the blindfold, she sought him out with her hips. 

“Beg me to fuck you,” he murmured, breath hot on her skin. The brief brush of his lips against her neck made a shudder run through her, making her need to be filled all the more urgent.

She garbled a muffled plea, arching her entire body towards him. She needed him in her, needed his hands on her, his skin pressed to hers. Heat throbbed at the point between her legs as she thrust empty air, trying to squeeze him closer with her legs. He was playing with himself just far enough away that she could only just feel the rapid movement of his hand. She let out a frustrated whimper, and tried to beg again.

His hands fell onto her breasts suddenly, kneading and grasping. Hilda gasped through the gag, muscles tightening as she thrust her chest towards him. She tried to plead with him again. With her legs coiled around his waist, it seemed so easy to just be able to grind on him.

After minutes of his wicked teasing, she yelped loud enough that he released her tits. “Well,” he said, panting, “if you insist.”

With a groan, he let his cock sink into her. 

“Mmmphmm,” she cried. He filled her completely as he slowly slid all the way in. Excruciatingly slow, he began to draw out—ripping another moan from her lips.

She levered herself towards him with her legs, testing the rope as she did. Began humping him in time with his thrusts. Going slow at first, they began to get faster, more desperate.

She let out a high-pitched whine as his fingers began to circle her clit. The other hand must have found the rope-lead, because her head was wrenched roughly towards him. Tilting dangerously, all she could do was squeeze him tighter between her thighs. With her face pressed against the side of his head, Claude breathed, “I want to hear you,” into her ear.

With a tight sigh, Hilda began moaning and whimpering in earnest. As he began pounding into her harder, grunting rhythmically, her muffled cries grew louder still. 

He hooked his arms under hers and then over her shoulders, using the leverage to grind even harder into her. She nestled her gagged mouth against his ear as she cried out. His tongue ran up her collarbones, before settling at the base of her neck. Her skin was scorching where he licked her, sending shockwaves to her core.

She couldn’t move as his lips brushed her neck, as he played with her clit, as he fucked her hard. He was in complete control. The thought only made her wetter, only made her walls throb against his cock. A feverish heat was burning just beneath her skin, every spot where he touched her searing. 

Just as her desperate grinding was reaching its peak, her moans practically a lewd, continuous song, Claude stopped. She let out a disappointed whine as his cock slid out of her with a pop.

“Don’t,” he warned as she began to blindly thrust towards him. She didn’t listen, arching her back to shove her tits against his chest.

He flicked her nipples. Once, twice, three times. With each motion, she moaned and jolted. “What did I say, whore?” His breath was warm against her ear as he gave it a quick kiss, nipping her earlobe with his teeth.

Then, he was reaching awkwardly behind him to tug at the ropes on her ankles. Hilda couldn’t help the sudden pang of disappointment as he tried to undo the bonds. To her relief, however, the knot didn’t seem to be moving. Claude swore under his breath, and resorted to backing himself out the hard way.

She released a muffled giggle. His arms hit her legs as he shuffled between them. She gave him a brief squeeze as he tried to disentangle himself with her. “Stop it,” he whispered, a laugh breaking up the words.

Finally, when he got himself free, he wasted no time in grabbing her around the hips and tossing her over. Her cheek was pressed into the mattress now as she balanced on her knees. Claude’s hands were hot against the inside of her thighs. He spread her legs further open, running a teasing fingertip along her slit. 

She pushed her arse further towards him, and he slapped it. She whimpered, feeling a fresh gush of warm desire drip down her legs. “You're leaking, slut,” he muttered against her ear. 

The bed shifted beneath her as Claude repositioned himself. She could just feel his cock once again, its tip stroking languidly up and down and up her slit. The wait was painstaking, his slow rocking sending her into shuddering euphoria. She tried to tell him to fuck her. The words were stifled by her gag. He couldn't understand her; she was helpless without her voice. The thought made her groan.

He ran his hands up her back, tracing slow circles as his fingers drew closer and closer to her breasts. As she shook under his hands, he cupped her tits and began groping them. Moaning, Hilda thrust herself onto his cock just as he shoved himself into her.

A whine drew itself from the back of her throat as he plunged into her. His grip was tight on her tits. One of his hands snaked around to the front of her throat, clutching her neck. She gagged as he pulled her back, impaling her further on his length.

She tilted back, Claude’s hand on her tits now wrenching her back against his chest. Hilda whimpered, eyes rolling back into her head as he heaved himself up into her. The obscene slap of skin-on-skin was second only to their groans. 

With a tight grip on her chin, he tilted her head all the way back. Latched his lips onto her neck. She cried out against the gag. He clamped the hand over her mouth, pressing his thumb over her nose. She thrashed, found herself unable to move. His other hand found her nipple and began tweaking it back and forth, pinching it with rough force. 

The furious pound of his cock into her, his tongue drawing shapes along her neck, his fingers playing with her nipples. Her dwindling supply of air, all at the whims of the man fucking her. Hilda could feel herself beginning to throb uncontrollably, waves of heat locking her muscles in place. 

She panted against his hand as she began to climax, throwing herself further against him and onto his shaft. Heady bliss swept through her body as she pulsed along his length. She drew out a gasping moan against him, still shaking as he fucked her. 

“I’m coming!” he cried, thrusting even faster, clutching at her with intense ferocity. Finally, releasing a long, low moan, he slipped himself out of her and came all over her back. 

With the loosening of his grip on her mouth, Hilda collapsed forward, feeling him leak down the sides of her torso. A fuzzy haze had overcome her ability to think; she needed a moment.

Claude seemed to be experiencing a similar withdrawal, evidenced by his slump onto the bed beside her. She rolled onto her side and sought him out, struggling to shuffle towards him.

Finding him, she nuzzled herself against his sweaty chest. He slid a hand under her shoulder and hugged her tight. “Not half bad for the first time,” he murmured with a soft laugh.

Hilda grunted at him. Still laughing, he reached up and tugged the cloth out of her mouth. She licked her lips, relishing the familiar post-gag dryness. “You know, if you’d told me that I could’ve done more of the work for you.”

He scoffed. She could hear the smile curving his voice. “You and I both know you wouldn't have changed a thing.”

“Hmph,” was all she could say, because he was right. “Can you untie me please? Not that I dislike being tied up. I just want to cuddle with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, you love being at the mercy of my carnal whims,” he muttered teasingly. Still, he rolled her over and undid the knot tying her wrists together with some fiddling.

She blinked as he ripped off the blindfold. His hair was thoroughly tousled, with a few bits sticking to his face here and there. A pink flush had taken up residence on his cheeks, and he was grinning at her like a lovesick boy.

Hilda grabbed him by the face and landed a kiss on his lips. He laughed, returning a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “What was that for?” he asked.

“For being so darn cute.”

His smile widened, and he tackled her into a hug. She nestled herself against his cheek, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. They lay there, letting their breathing settle into synchronicity. Lying this close to him, she could feel the soft tickle of his eyelashes as he blinked. 

“I wish we could stay here forever,” he whispered. 

She couldn't help sighing at the sweetness of it all. “I’ll stay with you,” she murmured. “Until forever.”

He grinned suddenly. “I'm holding you to that now; you can't ever take it back.” With that grin, her heart caught itself on her ribs, grown too big.

“Go away,” she said, wrinkling her eyes shut.

“As you wish,” he said with a laugh. He planted a rogue kiss on her cheek.

When his breathing had finally slowed enough, she opened her eyes to stare at him. Even in sleep, a faint smile rested on his lips. Looking at him then, Hilda knew that whatever place they'd found themselves in, it was all she had ever wanted, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be aware that safe sane and consensual bdsm practice irl should probably involve more prior discussion than is shown in this fic. but y'know, sometimes it's sexy like this B)
> 
> also if you know me irl. no you don't <3


End file.
